Besos Robados
by Gaiasole
Summary: Draco tenía como misión matar a Dumbledore, un misterioso príncipe mestizo había aparecido y la única certeza del rubio era que Granger era la única en el castillo que podía comprender a un traidor como él. Sexto Año de Hogwarts. Terminado.
1. I

**MIRA HACIA ACÁ**

_6º Año de Hogwarts_…

Aquello había comenzado como un reto, al menos esa era la convicción de su mejor amigo, lo cierto es que Draco tenía una ínfima idea de cómo había comenzado, el no era una persona de retos, toda su vida había tenido todo, los retos eran tan lejanos como lo era el mundo muggle o su relación inexistente con el mismo, impensable que un Malfoy se relacionara con alguien de ese mundo ajeno e inexplicable.

Un día sin mucho que hacer, aparte de escuchar los chismorreos de tal o cual alumno de Hogwarts; su mejor amigo Blaise, había comentado la escena que presencio, aparentemente Ron Weasley estaba interesado en salir con Lavander Brown, así se lo comentaba a Harry Potter y sin que se dieran cuenta, Hermione Granger escuchaba atenta la conversación.

— Debieron ver su rostro, de un momento a otro iba a llorar.

— Todo mundo está enterado que Granger ama a la zanahoria colorada- indico Draco, de su capa saco una manzana verde que comenzó a comer sin importarle el coqueteo de su compañera de casa, Lara Fernán.

— No tiene esperanzas frente a Lavander Brown, para empezar Granger tendría que tener el requisito principal que todo hombre requiere- afirmo Lara.

— ¿Y cuál es ese querida?- pregunto Theodore Nott.

— Ser mujer, por supuesto.- las risas siguieron al comentario de Lara. Draco siguió comiendo como si nada, la conversación no tuvo mayor trascendencia, hasta la noche cuando Blaise la recordó a sus compañeros de habitación, Smith, Nott, Blaise y Malfoy compartían la habitación, el primero le hizo mucha gracia la plática y así se lo hizo saber a sus compañeros, cuando Zabini se lo comento.

— A mi no me parece un comentario halagador de una mujer a otra- comento Nott con enojo.

— No es de una mujer a otra- lo tajo Smith- Lara es una sangre pura y es mujer, Granger jamás podría comparársele.

— Hay veces que yo quisiera…

— Déjalo ya Nott, ni Granger o Lara tienen que ver con ninguno de nosotros, aunque algunos ya les gustaría.

El último comentario hecho por Malfoy enojo a Smith, todos sabían que al daría toda su magia por una atención de Lara, la Slytherin era una belleza bien conocida en todo el castillo. La habitación quedo en silencio y los muchachos no tardaron en quedarse dormidos, no había nada que les preocupara solo tenían dieciséis años, todos excepto Malfoy se entregaron a Morfeo, pero el ardor de la marca tenebrosa, así como la tarea de matar a Dumbledore pendía en los pensamientos del rubio.

— ¿Dónde vas?- pregunto Nott dando bostezos largos.

— Ahora regreso- le respondió Draco.

— Cuida que algún prefecto te vea- le dijo Nott.

Saliendo de la sala común de las serpientes, Draco se dio cuenta del comentario de su amigo, hace tiempo los prefectos le habrían importado un camino, después de todo el era un insolente que se podía dar el lujo de ignorarlos, cuando su padre no estaba en Azkaban, cuando el cabrón de Potter no lo había mandado a prisión y había soltado la ira de el mago innombrable, gracias a ese infeliz no solo había perdido privilegios, amistades y el sueño, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había despertado entre pesadillas, con Dumbledore mirándolo de esa forma que el viejo y Hermione Granger tenían de mirarlo.

— Ronny no seas travieso…

Draco se oculto al escuchar el chillido, la luna llena de esa noche le permitía ver claramente a las dos personas, los vastos campos de Hogwarts no era un lugar demasiado inteligente para ocultarse, claro que el tampoco creía que Ron Weasley y Lavander Brown fueran unas eminencia en facultades cognitivas. Ambos se devoraban, lo cierto es que se estaban besando pero si alguno terminaba sin lengua, desde luego no le extrañaría.

—Maldita sea- susurro.

— Eso mismo- detrás de el Hermione apuntaba con su varita a Malfoy, la prefecta terminaba ya su ronda y pescar a Malfoy; era todo un logro, ya empezaba a sentir el gusto que le daría cuando lo llevara frente a Dumbledore para un buen y merecido castigo por andar a esas horas fuera de su sala común.

La castaña dio un paso adelante apuntando el pecho del rubio, el se hizo a un lado y disfruto como ver el rostro de la castaña se transfiguraba, Blaise tenía razón al decir que ella se echaría a llorar de un momento a otro, o incluso podría ser que los asustara tal como hizo con él y aquella noche el viejo director tendría que imponer tres castigos.

La varita de la castaña cayó al piso pero el pasto amortiguo cualquier ruido, Draco nunca había visto a nadie tan desolado como lo parecía ella, estaba sola, el mismo estaba de la misma forma, ella no lo miraba y él en cambio no podía dejar de pensar lo mucho que se parecían en ese momento, igual de vacíos.

— _Mira hacia acá_- Hermione reacciono a la voz de Draco.

La castaña se lo quedo mirando cuando él se inclino y le dio un ligero beso en los labios, las palabras de Draco Malfoy le fueron extrañas.

— ¿Sabes cuándo te conocí? La primera vez que me has mirado.

— No te entiendo.

— Lo sé- concluyo el rubio- mira a ese pelirrojo de la misma forma que me miras a mí, con ese desprecio y como si te supieras mejor que yo, te aseguro que no tarda en dejar a aquella.

_**Continuara**_**…**


	2. II

**_POBRE GRANGER_**

_6º Año Hogwarts_

— De un momento a otro vendrá la señora Pince a regañarte.

— De un momento a otro mandare a esa mujer al demonio.

— ¡Malfoy! Baja los pies de la estantería.

No fue la señora Pince quien regaño a Draco Malfoy, tampoco fue a esa mujer a quien de forma muy poco delicada le gritaron a donde se podía ir, la biblioteca que hasta ese momento había sido un lugar pacifico se lleno de gritos e injurias. Malfoy había estado descansando sus piernas en la estantería de libros y Granger la guardiana; no confirmada, de la biblioteca le había visto.

Nott se levanto seguido de Blaise, sin darse cuenta Malfoy había perdido a su comitiva y la señora Pince había llegado hasta donde Hermione a regañarla, cuando la castaña le explico no solo corrió al rubio sino también a la castaña.

— Su deber era informarme directamente a mí- dijo la bibliotecaria— Los gritos, peleas o suplantación de cargos, en este caso el mío, están estrictamente prohibidos.

— Eso te ganas por chismosa- le dijo el rubio cuando ambos caminaban por el pasillo— _Au revoir_, sangre sucia.

Draco la miro contrariado cuando vio como lo halaba de una manga, su perfecta capa se estaba arrugando por la mano de la castaña, la muy atrevida lo estaba tocando, de pronto se le ocurrió que el mismo la había tocado la noche anterior cuando la había encontrado en los jardines e incluso le había dado un ligero beso en los labios, pero bueno aquello no había sido ninguna declaración y estaba dispuestos a explicárselo a esa descarada.

— Te llevare con Dumbledore.

— ¿Cómo dices?- aquello no formaba parte de su explicación— Si pretendes acusarme con el viejo por un simple y común beso te advierto que no dejare chantajearme y menos por ti.

— ¡Cállate!- la castaña ahora estaba pálida— No se te ocurra volver a mencionar semejante aberración, te lo advierto Malfoy no permitiré que mancilles mi buen nombre.

— Y entonces, ¿A qué diablos quieres que vaya con el viejo?

— ¡Te tengo _noticias_ Malfoy!- parecía satisfecha de sí misma— ¡Estas castigado!

Draco hasta ese momento veía la vena maligna de Granger la desgracia para la castaña es que el mismo tuviera una vena más larga que la de ella, la suya venía de generaciones y generaciones Malfoy, la muy engreída creí que podía castigarlo, probablemente bajo el pretexto de andar fuera de su sala común a deshoras.

— ¿Enserio? Entonces también tendremos que llevar a Weasley y a Brown con nosotros, ellos son tan culpables como yo por andar fuera de la cama, aunque puedo apostar que no tardaban en llegar a ella por si solos, ¿Tu qué opinas?

— Tu comentario esta fuera de lugar- la chica engreída dejo paso a una muy afligida Hermione.

— ¿Entonces vamos con Dumbledore?

— Debes ir por ti mismo- la castaña soltó su manga— Eso sería lo correcto.

Draco no iría donde Dumbledore hasta el día que tuviera que matarlo, sinceramente no tenía prisa porque ese día llegara. Le parecía cómico como ella le estaba hablando de hacer lo correcto, cuando lo único que él debía hacer es matar al viejo, y ella pedía que hiciera lo correcto, como si tuviera la esperanza de que el realmente pudiera cambiar, esta vio una nueva mirada que no le causo sino disgusto, Granger parecía sentir pena por él.

Nott le había dicho que se veía más flaco, enfermo y ojeroso, poco le importaba como se viera, su padre en Azkaban, el pronto seria un asesino y ella le reflejaba su pena y veía su desesperación.

La tomo del brazo y fue él quien esta vez la halo, la acerco tanto que pude ver las pecas de su nariz, se inclino hasta darle un beso en la frente, ella le pedía que hiciera lo correcto a un miserable como lo era él, pobre Granger.

**_CONTINUARA…_**

**_¡Hola!_**

Bienvenidas al segunda capitulo de Besos Robados, debo contarles que este fic inicio gracias a los retos de la comunidad de livejournal: 30 Vicios. Les comento que los capítulos no son demasiado extensos en algunos casos pero igualmente todos siguen una línea de romance entre Hermione y Draco durante el sexto año de Hogwarts sin ver alterado lo que Rowling nos contó durante ese año, lo comprenderán mejor en los siguientes capítulos. Muchas gracias por leer el fic, comentarme sus opiniones y agregar la historia a sus preferida, nos vemos pronto en un nuevo capitulo. Besos.

_**Review Reply**_

ingridterpsicore: ¡Hola! Gracias por el comentario, muchas gracias por tus palabras te prometo que los capítulos seguirán una pronta actualizacion. Besitos.

Aby-Penita: Se te agradece el comentario :D

LuHamDo: Ojala te siga gustando la historia, un beso :D

Pabaji: El siguiente capitulo ya esta en line, disfrutalo. Un beso y gracias por comentar :)


	3. III

**_SOSPECHAS_**

_6º Año Hogwarts_

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Harry había tenido que reunir mucho valor para por fin poder preguntar a Hermione como se encontraba, todo era culpa de Ron por fijarse en Lavander, lo cierto es que las cuestiones sentimentales de sus amigos y las del propio Harry iban de mal en peor. Entonces se dio cuenta que la castaña hace rato no le hacía ningún caso y de hecho no había respondido su pregunta.

La mente siempre activa de Hermione parecía estar llena de interrogantes, en su rostro se dibujaba cierta angustia, sus cejas se arqueaban y no dejaba de hacer mohines con la boca, como cada que tenía una duda y que debía ser consultada con el maestro a la menor brevedad posible.

— ¿Hermione?

— ¡Pociones!- la castaña giro a ver a su amigo— ¡Harry por tu culpa llegare tarde a pociones! En lugar de estar hablando aquí contigo debería estar ya en la clase, ¡Cielos Harry!

— Pero Hermione…- la castaña lo ignoro y se fue rumbo a su clase, sin hacer ningún caso a Ron que iba a entrando.

X

Hermione ignoro a sus amigos, no solo se tenía que aguantar a _Won Won_, ahora también tenía que hacer de segundona en la clase, y todo porque Harry había encontrado un libro con notaciones más fáciles y sencillas que las del texto original, la guinda del pastel fue que Harry ganara el _Félix Felices_.

— ¿Todavía por aquí Granger?

Error para Hermione, la guinda del pastel era la venenosa voz de Draco Malfoy a sus espaldas, por el reflejo del cristal pudo ver la mueca burlona que se dibujaba al verla, lo cierto es que estaba despeinada, un poco sucia por la explosión causada por Seamus con su caldero y también estaba enojada.

— Granger debo decirte que siempre luces andrajosa, pero después de la clase lo tuyo es indecente.

— ¡Cállate Malfoy!

— La leona esta rugiendo- el rubio elevo más su mentón— ¿Enojada gatita? No puedo creer que no soportes la competencia, claro que tratándose de Potter a mí también se me antojaría ocultarme.

— ¡No estoy enojada!

— Estas gritando- le indico el rubio y vio el salón de pociones vacio, excepto por él y por Granger— Últimamente nos hemos quedado muy solos, ¿Verdad?

— Malfoy- Hermione no se alejo cuando el rubio se acerco y dejo un beso sobre sus labios— tú puedes hacer el _Félix Felices_, no necesitas ganar lo que ya tienes gatita.

— ¡Hermione!- el grito de Harry que regresaba por el pasillo _sobresalto_ a la serpiente que no tardo en irse por otro lado, cuando el niño que vivió entro al salón sospecho que el lapsus de su mejor amiga no se debía solo a Ron.

**_Continuará…_**

**_¡Hola!_**

Bienvenidas al tercer capitulo de Besos Robados os agardesco todos los comentarios que me hacen llegar, perdon la demro en actualizar no fue tanto tiempo PERO yo se lo que es el deseo de leer, leer, leer más fic cuando la historia gusta jeje, bueno yo me fio de que le guste pero al final son ustedes quienes tienen la ultima palabra. Os mando un besito y les prometo actualizar a más tardar el jueves, ¿Qué os parece? Besos :D

_**Review Reply**_

**Pabaji** : ¡Te agradesco el comentario! Querida lectora aferrate a la lap y pelea tu derecho a usar internat, ¡A por ello! :D

** princess ansly**: Gracias por leerme, me alegra que te guste, me alegra MUCHO :D

**Giselle Lestrange** : ¡Hola! Debod ecirte que tu apellido me suena... de donde no sé... jaja GRACIAS por tu comentario , debo advertirte que este fic en TODOS sus capitulos habra beso, como el casto beso que a ti te gusto y uno que otro no tan casto xD

**LuHamDo**: Muchas garcias por tus palabras, en este fic no intento alterar la personalidad de Draco así que confio siga entarndo en tu gusto, besos :D

**sailor mercuri o neptune**: Me llamo la atención tu nick jeje yo elegiría a neptune, pero vamos, jeje GRACIAS por comentar, ya verás como el dragon sigue actuando por los intereses que le motivan. :D

**karina349** : Draco es lindisimo, ¡Gracias por tu comentario! :D


	4. IV

**_¿DESDE CUANDO?_**

_6º Año Hogwarts_

— Draco últimamente te encuentro distraído.

— No es nada Nott.

— Por favor Draco, todos sabemos de la tarea que te encomendó el señor tenebroso, después de todo la marca en nuestros brazos es un constante recordatorio y para ti más que para nadie.

Al no recibir respuesta Nott tomo su afirmación como cierta, Draco no quiso corregir a su amigo al decirle algo tan inverosímil como que era Hermione y no era en el señor tenebroso en quien pensaba, ¿Qué desde cuando le ocurría?

Pensaba en ella desde que la conoció en primer año, aun cuando el mismo no se diera cuenta de que año tras año la única mujer en quien siempre pensaba era Hermione, evidentemente no pensaba en ella de una forma agradable porque por principio la castaña no le agradaba, el constante reto, provocación y soberbia de la leona le incitaba a detestarla y odiarla como se odia aquello en lo que se ve reflejado un anhelo propio.

No sabía cómo explicarse que pensara en ella con más frecuencia en los últimos días, mismos que en variadas y distanciadas ocasiones le había besado; ella no se había negado, la verdad esperaba un rechazo pero ese solo provenía de sí mismo y que aumentaba con cada ocasión que se imaginaba a el mismo y a Hermione a su merced, con esos labios rosados que deseaba besar a mas profundidad para olvidarse de sí mismo y del torbellino en su cabeza, de esa idea que lo rondaba y que enunciaba: "_Nuestra distancia y esa persona_". Porque entre Hermione y Draco la brecha más grande no era la sangre o el linaje.

— Draco, ¿Desde cuándo dibujas iníciales en los pergaminos?

— Recién me doy cuenta Theo, ¿Me crees?

* * *

><p>El día de hoy por ser un día BASTANTE bueno para mí os traigo dos chapters, difrutenlo girls :D<p> 


	5. V

**_SERPIENTE_**

_6º Año Hogwarts_

No había tenido intención de encontrarla en la columna escondida justo detrás de aquél salón solitario que rara vez se ocupaba, el estaba buscando un lugar solitario donde pudiera aclarar su mente, esperaba poder encontrar la razón de porque el nombre Hermione daba vueltas en su cabeza.

Había permanecido un buen rato en aquel lugar cuando Hermione llego en absoluto silencio, el ratoncillo bibliotecario podía ser muy cauteloso con sus entradas en escena, al principio pensó que ella se marcharía y cuando estuviera suficientemente lejos el podría seguir hundido en su pensamiento.

— _Sabes_ Malfoy que últimamente creo que me sigues.

— Las serpientes no nos molestamos en seguir al ratón Granger son ellos solos los que vienen hasta nuestros colmillos en busca del veneno, ¿Sera tu caso?

Draco se apresura a detenerla de un brazo y la jalo hasta sentarla a su lado.

— ¿Qué haces por un lugar tan solitario Granger?

— Necesitaba pensar-admitió con simpleza— ¿Para qué mas buscaría la soledad sino?

— Tal vez para evitar a la nueva parejita de Hogwarts- sonrió de lado— Weasley y Brown son de lo mas indiscretos al besarse por los pasillos.

— Ellos no me importan- la mentira se le daba muy mal a Granger todos sus gestos la delataban.

— Yo prefiero la discreción- Draco se aproximo hasta ella— ¿Quieres el veneno de la serpiente pequeño ratoncillo?

— ¿Prometes discreción víbora?

Draco sonrió de lado y se aproximo al rostro de Hermione hasta darle un beso en la pequeña naricilla de ratón.

— Si necesitas mi promesa ya la tienes ratoncillo siempre y cuando no olvidas que soy una serpiente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>¡Hola Chicas!<em>**

Estoy un poco impresionado por lo bien que han recibido este fic que como ya se habrán percatado carece de capítulos demasiado largos, me alegra mucho que estén disfrutando tanto beso jajaja, y en fin mil gracias por sus opiniones, sus ánimos y sus criticas que siempre me vienen bien, la próxima actualización será para la otra semana. Besitos :D

**REVIEW REPLY**

**_karina349_**: ¡Hola Kari! Muchas gracias por el comentario, respecto a tu duda Harry nunca vio a la pareja, aún cuando lo hiciera no los habría encontrado besándose, en el capitulo cuento que Draco se apresuro a marcharse antes de ser visto por nadie. Respecto a si Draco esta jugando jaja no lo creo, recuerda que en el sexto año el tuvo un año realmente difícil y yo solo agrego un poco a la historia original de Rowling. Un saludo Kari.

**_Salma_**: ¡Hey gracias! Me quedo con tu frase final, que la inspiración este contigo. Great!

**_sailor mercuri o neptune_**: Siempre preferí a neptune jaja perdona mi poca parcialidad. Muchas gracias por el comentario, los capitulos tienden a ser cortitos pero me alegra que los disfrutes, besos.

**_LuHamDo_**: ¡Hola! Esta vez hubo capitulo al doble espero que eso compense un poco que los chapters sean más bien cortitos jeje de todas formas gracias por comentarme, que bueno que comentes que el fic altera bien poco los hechos de sexto año, bueno poco no pero si apegado al texto de HP. Besitos :D

**_ PasajeraEnTrance_**: ¡Hola! Creo que a muchas chicas les gusta ver a Draco tan besucón jaja, yo disfruto escribirlo de esa manera, además de no quitarle personalidad al personaje y manteniendo en lo posible la linea de Rowling. Te debo agradecer la critica, siempre es bueno que te hagan notar esos pequeños detalles que a veces pasas por alto, prometo varias los términos para Hermione. Saludos :D

**Lorena**: ¡Hola Lore! Te llamas igual que yo jaja me gusta tu nombre. Mucho. Gracias por tu comentario, este fic lo vas a seguir leyendo siempre que desees porque pretendo llegar hasta el final con él. Besos :D

**Karenzita**: ¡Hola Karen! Me emociona mucho que hayas tomado parte de tu tiempo para darme un comentario tan bonito, ojala quieras leer más de esta historia y la disfrutes sobre todo. Besitos Karen :D


	6. VI

**_REPASO_**

_6º Curso_

Hermione nunca se había acostumbrado a estudiar en equipo lo que había sido motivo de queja para sus compañeros, amigos e incluso maestros, la verdad es que aunque odiara admitirlo Malfoy tenía razón al decirle que era un ratón bibliotecario y solitario. No es que no lo hubiera intentado porque muchas veces había arrastrado consigo a Ron y a Harry y habían pasado las horas con la tarea, los ensayos y las investigaciones pero siempre que eso sucedía ella en secreto aprovechaba cualquier otro momento para repasar los temas. No podía evitarlo.

— ¿Repasando os temas Granger?

— ¿Algún inconveniente Malfoy?

— En absoluto- el rubio dejo su mochila y se sentó frente a la castaña con plena biblioteca abarrotada.

— ¿Qué haces?- la Hermione parecía conmocionada— No te pueden ver conmigo.

— Su problema- respondió Draco y seguidamente empezó a leer un libro y hacer anotaciones en el pergamino.

La castaña espero algún otro comentario o incluso que todos a su alrededor se detuvieran a verlos y después irle con el chisme a Harry y Ron solo para ver la reacción siempre previsible de trió versus Malfoy pero no sucedió, pasaron dos cuartos de hora y ella concluyo satisfecha su repaso de Diferentes dimensiones y la _superestrella_ del cosmos.

— ¿Por qué repasas el tema?- la castaña alzo la vista al escuchar la pregunta y se dio cuenta que la biblioteca ya estaba solitaria y lo único que se escuchaba era a Draco con sus inscripciones en el pergamino.

— ¿Cómo sabes que lo repaso?

— Esta mañana te cite en la torre noreste y me dijiste que no podías ir porque debías hacer un trabajo con tus amigos, cuando indague que era verdad también supe el tema de su investigación ya ves lo fiel de mis fuentes.

— Te dije que no es buena idea vernos de mañana- la castaña se levanto y miro nuevamente la biblioteca, se inclino por encima de la mesa y beso ligeramente el pelo de Draco— ¿Me perdonas?

— Bien- el rubio no menciono nada más y no despego la vista del pergamino hasta que Hermione se marcho, era la primera vez que surgía de ella darle un beso, aunque no donde él hubiera deseada pero de todas formas era algo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola Chicas! Gracias por sus comentarios, en breve os enviare un mensaje respondiendo a ellos. Besitos.<p> 


	7. VII

**_TRAICIONAR_**

_6º Curso_

Draco sentía que cada ocasión que besaba a Hermione era traicionar un poco más a sí mismo, a su gente, sus creencias, amigos, conocidos y en resumidas cuentas traicionar a todo el mundo. Besarla no era diferente a besar a otra mujer como los de su sangre pensaban, besarla tampoco era igual a besar a otra mujer ella era distinta ni igual o diferente, sencillamente era complicado de explicar.

Pensó en contárselo a su amigo Blaise con la esperanza de que él lo aconsejara, la escena en su cabeza era platicar el tema como hablar con Blaise de quidditch, claro que en esas ocasiones Blaise le decía que no le interesaba nada ese juego rudo y falto de delicadeza y cambiaria el tema sutilmente. Entonces probablemente la opción de contarle su peculiar juego con Granger terminaría de la misma forma.

Si se lo contaba a Nott su amigo diría un discurso largo y tendido sobre los pros y contras de relacionarse con Hermione Granger, no se lo recriminaría puesto que a Nott la sangre no solo no le importaba además le resultaba un desmayo solo oír su mención. En pocas cuentas su amigo no le diría nada que el mismo no supiera ya. Sus gorilas no le servirían de mucho darle una banana a un mono lo entretenía pero no había nada mas allá.

Entonces divagaba y termina nuevamente recordando a Hermione y sus besos que hacían desear decirle no sobre su mundo, tampoco sobre el de ella, sino sobre el mundo de ambos, de _nuestro mundo_ o lo que imaginaba que era cuando la besaba. Y nuevamente sentía que traicionaba todo.

* * *

><p>¡Hola Chicas! En breve os respondere sus comentarias, os agradesco el apoyo :D<p> 


	8. VIII

**_CONCIENCIA_**

6º Curso

Habían discutido por lo que Hermione había llamado una nimiedad lo que derivo en que Draco se enojara un poco más de lo que ya estaba, su rostro estaba a un paso de ponerse rojo por pura ira, Hermione no terminaba de comprender que le había molestado al rubio.

—Hay momento como este que no entiendo que te sucede Draco.

—Ha sido culpa de esa maldita profesora y sus preguntas.

— ¿Minerva? Ella solo nos ha ido a preguntar a clase de pociones si ya llenamos el cuestionario que nos dio sobre la _carrera_ que elegiremos, no entiendo el por qué del exalto.

— Me sorprendes Hermione, ¿Qué carrera anotaste?

—Delegada Mágica- el rubio enarco una ceja— Me considero muy diplomática Malfoy.

— El golpe que me diste en tercero da fe de ello.

—Te lo merecías Draco- la castaña no pudo evitar reír—Vamos Draco, ¿Me explicaras tu enojo?

— ¿Sabes lo distanciados que estamos?

Hermione no supo responderle a Draco, claro que sabía que en un montón de cuestiones existía una brecha enorme entre ambos, pero eso no importaba cuando estaban los dos solos y podían besarse y acariciarse a placer.

— Hermione tu trabajaras en el ministerio, serás exitosa y probablemente te cases con el pobretón, no me interrumpas, tanto tu como yo sabemos que estás conmigo hasta que esa zanahoria se aburra de Brown o se dé cuenta con quien pasas tu tiempo libre.

— No quiero hablar el tema de Ron contigo ya lo acordamos.

— ¿Con quién lo hablas con Potter?

— ¡Olvídalo! Harry me retiraría la palabra de por vida.

— No se atrevería- Draco se acerco a Hermione que había estado recargada en una columna—Ambos te necesitamos por razones más bien egoístas, tu eres la concia de Potter y también la mía- el rubio tomo sus hombros y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Hermione que permanecía quieta— Eres demasiado buena para cualquiera de nosotros nunca te percatas de segundas intenciones.

— Desde hace tiempo me percato de las tuyas Draco- el rubio y rio y beso ligeramente el cuello de la castaña.

— Perdona mi enojo de hace un momento no sé que me paso.

Fue la pobre excusa del rubio que sabía que después de matar a Dumbledore no tendría ningún futuro o carrera y perdería irremediablemente su conciencia. Al rubio el futuro le parecía aterrador, el presente le causaba desconsuelo y en el pasado no encontraba nada alentador. Draco se dirigió al despacho de Snape después de todo al maestro ahora de DCAO siempre lo había considerado más como hijo que como alumno.

—Maestro, ¿Se ha enamorado de un imposible?

— Creí que venias a hablarme de tus planes sobre la muerte del director Draco.

—Mis planes- el rubio miro el tomo _#10 _de defensa contra la magia oscura— Yo no necesito planes lo que necesito es un milagro nunca he sido capaz de matar un insecto por asco, mucho menos a un hombre y eso también por asco pero a mí mismo.

—Te encuentro extraño- Snape lo miro mas fijamente como un cuervo que vigilaba desde el alambrado.

—Mi madre me ha enviado un bonito collar para dárselo a la chica con la que salgo.

—Que dudosa amabilidad la de tu madre para con tu novia.

— Eso mismo pensé yo sabiendo que a mama nunca le han gustado mis novias y a la actual la aborrecería.

— ¿De quién se trata Draco? Espero que no estés haciendo tonterías debes enfocarte en tu misión.

—Discúlpeme maestro pero ya que no me respondió mi primera pregunta me parece que no le contestare esta última, debo irme a terminar los deberes ya le contare mas de mis planes.

Draco se apresura a la torre donde le esperaba Hermione las escaleras del castillo sabían perfectamente a dónde dirigirlo, el rubio se apresura a la aula vacía donde Hermione lo recibió con un abrazo y con un beso del que Snape fue testigo.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

A ptición general y luego de que el anterior chapter fuera cortito os actualizo ahora con más besos...y los que están por venir n_ñ


	9. IX

**_JARDINES_**

_6º Curso_

La maestra de herbolaria nunca termina de sorprenderse con las personas que visitaban su invernadero, maestros, alumnos, fantasmas y el propio director a veces visitaban a sus amadas plantas en busca de algún consuelo o alguna respuesta.

—Maestro Snape le ruego que cierre la puerta cuando salga.

La maestra no recibió respuesta y tampoco la esperaba, se apresuro al despacho de Minerva para llegar a tiempo a la hora del té, la maestra de transformaciones era muy estricta con el horario. Snape siguió mirando atento las flores que cubrían el modesto jardín con _gardenias_, claveles, tulipanes y por supuesto flores de lilium.

Había visto a Draco y Granger juntos, sabía que el hijo de Lucius estaba muy confundido y asustado de la misión que el lord tenebroso le ordeno y también sabía que él podía parar con ese miedo, después de todo las piezas ya estaban puestos desde antes de nacer todos esos niños que Dumbledore manipulaba a su antojo.

Pero aun no era tiempo con la gran guerra dibujándose tan cerca, no podía detener los planes enrevesados de Malfoy para matar a Dumbledore y tampoco podía intervenir en la relación de los muchachos, no era necesario si después de todo ni los planes ni esa relación tenía futuro. Después de todo si alguien sabia de amores imposibles ese era Severus Snape.

**: : : D / H : : : : : : D / H : : : : : : D / H : : : : : : D / H : : : : : : D / H : : : : : : D / H : : :**

— ¿Sera posible? Draco Malfoy no sabe cómo hacer un patronus.

—Mi padre no se tomo la molestia de enseñármelo porque…

— Porque jamás creyó que tuvieras la necesidad de enfrentarte a un dementor, ya me lo has dicho tres veces Draco pero aun así es vergonzoso, conozco niños de primer año que pueden hacer uno.

Solo para molestarlo un poco más Hermione hizo un patronus de su nutria, de un azul perfecto que no hizo sino irritar más a Draco, la castaña siempre necesitaba aclararle que en cuestión de hechizos, de personas y de todo ella le llevaba un ventaja que el con todo su dinero jamás podría conseguir.

— Hermione- la llamo una vez que la nutria se desvaneció— ¿Qué se necesita para hacer el patronus?

— ¿Es que no lo sabes?- siguió la mofa— Primeramente debes recordar tus buenos momentos.

El rubio se acerco y sin mayor consideración beso a Hermione hasta hacerle doblarse para darle mayor profundidad al beso.

— Hermione necesitaras crear esos recuerdos y más te vale hacerlo bien, después de todo la que presume de ser buena maestra eres tú.

Ante el comentario ella tuvo la penosa sensación de convertirse en una amapola cuyas mejillas delataban el rumbo de su pensamiento.

**Continuara...**

_¡Gracias por sus comentarios! _¡Gracias por el apoyo! _¡Gracias por leer!___


	10. X

**UNA CANCIÓN**

_6º Curso_

Hermione recordaba claramente a su amiga de la infancia, no podía recordar su nombre pero tenía bien grabada su imagen, ella vivía en el mismo barrio y compartían los juegos de los seis años hasta que ella se tuvo que mudar, antes de irse su amiga le regalo un _radiocasete_ donde siempre escuchaban las canciones que más bien gritaban a viva voz. Había una canción especialmente infantil que Hermione nunca había podido olvidar, la letra a veces surgía en su mente y comenzaba a cantarla apenas sin darse cuenta, fue en una de esas ocasiones que Draco la escucho y por supuesto no pudo evitar molestarla.

— Contento vas… ¿Cómo es que iba Hermione?

— No cantare en tu presencia Draco.

— Vamos Hermione no lo haces tan mal, cántame otro poco.

— ¡Qué no!- la castaña intentaba callar a Draco que parecía haber memorizado la letra mejor que ella.

— Contento vas a jugar, con alegría piensas lo que te puede esperar la la la ¿Qué sigue Hermione?

— Te estás burlando de mi y sabes que no lo soporto Draco.

— No me burlo, vamos Hermione termina por mí- el rubio se aproximo hasta recargar su rubia cabeza en el hombro de la castaña- Contento vas a jugar, con alegría piensas lo que te puede esperar la la la…

— Contento vas a jugar, con alegría piensas lo que te puede esperar, y viendo ya la luna llegar con promesas de los sueños que ocurrirán.

— La la la- termino el rubio que dejo un ligero beso en la sonriente Mione.

**_Más tarde, clase de transformaciones..._**

— Los muggles llaman a estas propagaciones Ondas y usan el _khz_ como una unidad de frecuencia, ustedes intentaran hacer un hechizo que elimine dichas ondas de las campanas que tienen en su mesas, les recomiendo que empiecen de una vez. Y no señor Weasley no quiero que transformen la composición de la campana, ¿Qué reto habría en eso?

Draco entrecerró sus ojos ante la mención de muggles, pero claro a la maestra de transformaciones siempre le había gustado hacer una combinación de datos mágicos y muggles solo para dejar en claro que veía a las sangres sucias como sus similares, y no como lo que su padre repetía era la escoria del mundo. Claro que desde Azkaban su padre no podría decir mucho, no podía saber que él en lugar de estar pendiente de la campana y del hechizo para eliminar el sonido de la misma estaba pendiente de Hermione y de los intentos que esta hacia para no hacer caso a Weasley y a la empalagosa de Lavander Brown. O que las "ondas" que dirigía el pelo de zanahoria a la castaña eran más intensas que las que dirigía a su irritante perro faldero.

— Estas mirando a Granger de nuevo.

— Quiero copiar su hechizo- le contesto Draco a Nott— A menos que tú ya lo sepas Theo.

— Es curioso que despreciando tanto a Granger quieras imitarla.

— Estas exagerando Nott. Lo sabes.

Lo único que quería imitar Draco en ese preciso instante eran los besos que había robado a Hermione la tarde anterior, quería quitar los pensamientos de Weasley de esa mente que quería para sí mismo y para nadie más.

— Todos nos preguntamos si tienes una novia oculta Draco.

— ¿Por qué no me lo preguntan directamente Nott?

— Por favor Malfoy somos serpientes, sabemos que la forma de llegar a la verdad no es ir directamente a ella hace falta un poco más de astucia.

— Minerva dijo que no podíamos transformar la composición, precisamente en la clase de transformaciones ¿No es absurdo?- el rubio tomo la campana y le arranco el badajo a la misma.

— ¡Perfecto señor Malfoy!- dijo la maestra de transformaciones con una sonrisa.

_**Continuara...**_

_****Muchisimas gracias por sus comentarios :D**  
><strong>_


	11. XI

**CONTRADICCION**

**_6º Curso_**

Mientras más pensaba en cómo darle muerte a Dumbledore de forma que no involucrara a nadie más Draco se encontraba más desanimado, aunque el director nunca le había agradado y francamente en el castillo de más de cien estudiantes nadie le había agradado no podía negar de la expectativa que en primer año le había provocado conocer al _invencible_ Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Todos en el mundo mágico sabían del gran mago que siempre se había negado a ser ministro de magia, respetaba a Dumbledore no porque fuera una gran persona, porque fuera amable con el que de hecho no lo era, pero no podía dejar de respetar a un mago tan extraordinario como el viejo, por mucho que se encolerizara con la casa de los leones no podía dejar de admirar sus habilidades con la magia y eso lo molestaba porque para un sangre pura reconocer a todos esos traidores a la sangre era contradictorio.

¿Qué le sucedía? No podía dejar de admirar a Dumbledore o a Hermione, la segunda por razones más bien parecidas y a la vez tan distintas.

— ¿Qué haces aquí tan solo Draco?- fue el saludo de Hermione al entrar al aula vacía.

— Intento comprenderme, pero no me está resultando fácil.

— ¿Por qué?

— Hermione- le halo de la mano y dio un ligero beso en la palma de la curiosa castaña— Te he dicho que no puedo comprenderlo.

— Hoy estas extraño- sonrio la castaña antes de recordar la razón de su busqueda— Tenemos clase de historia andate ya.

Hermione se fijo en la negativa de Draco a soltar la mano le costo un poco pero al fin lo convencio de no saltarse a clase, nadie parecio darse cuenta que ambos llegaban juntos a la clase.

— Tienes suerte que Binns lleve siglos muerto y que Granger esté dos filas más alejada- dijo Nott una vez transcurrida la primera hora de clase.

— ¿Quieres uvas Nott?

— Sabes que sería incapaz de comer en clase- aclaro un ofendido Nott — Un buen estudiante jamás da el mal ejemplo.

— Por razones como esa a nadie le gustan los buenos estudiantes, te llevarías bien con Granger ella es el epitome de estudiante modelo y mira, ¿Cuántos amigos tiene?

— Tienes más amigos que tu Draco- Nott se sonrió al ver que Draco se detuvo un momento al comer su uva y enarco esa ceja con el fin de que le aclarare sobre las amistades de Granger— Tiene de amigo a Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood y a McLaggen que esta volado por ella, en cambio tu Draco aparte de mi y de Blaise no tienes ningún amigo desde que tu padre está en Azkaban.

— Y como sigas de insolente mi lista de amigos estará aun más reducida Theo, en todo caso tener por amigo al cara rajada, la loca Lovegood, el pulpo McLaggen, la comadreja colorada y su hermana tampoco es para presumirse, mucho menos para dejarse ver con ellos no si quieres tener cierta dignidad.

— ¿Dignidad? Nosotros llevamos la marca de la muerte, servimos a un lord sin título y tú más que ninguno de nosotros está condenado.

— ¿Y? Somos sangre pura la dignidad la decidimos nosotros Nott.

— A mi me parece que desde hace tiempo no decidimos nada, este mundo mágico me parece cada vez más difuso, ya no me sorprendería ni que tu salgas con Hermione Granger.

Draco comió su uva pero esta vez no contesto a Nott, su amigo siempre daba con el dardo de la verdad y era cuestión de tiempo para que confirmara sus sospechas, ¿Oh seria que ya las había confirmado? En cuanto la clase termino la clase no tardo en vaciarse y el aula quedo vacía excepto por Draco y Hermione.

— ¡Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin!

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír, dejo de lado su mochila para dejarle el asiento a Hermione, hace solo unos momentos era Nott quien estaba sentado junto a él, león por serpiente. Faltaba poco tiempo para que tuviera que decidirse cual prefería.

— Sabia que te morías por quitarme esos puntos, incluso sabía que era lo primero que harías cuando pudieras acercarte, tan previsible eres Hermione.

— Como prefecta es mi deber que se respeten las clases- Hermione se sentó a lado del rubio e incluso sonrió cuando él pasó su brazo por su hombro— No tienes vergüenza Draco.

— En clase de Binns nadie la tiene, todos se quedan dormidos.

— Aun así comer en clase ha sido el colmo- Hermione se detesto al sentir lo rojo de sus mejillas— El maestro Binns es muy bueno es una pena que los estudiantes no sepan apreciarlo.

— Es una pena que seas tan correcta- el rubio saco un nuevo ramo de uvas de su mochila.

— ¿Cuánta mas piensas comer?

— No son todas para mí- el rubio se levanto y se sentó en el pupitre de adelante, solo para girarse y quedar de cara a Hermione- Hermione abre la boca.

— ¿Por qué?

— Hermione se que te gustan las discusiones pero haz lo que te he dicho.

— ¿Solo debo abrirla?

— Si ahora misma no me interesa tu labia.

— _¿Ah?_

— _Di ah... _

— Ah…- Hermione sintió la uva en la punta de su lengua y empezó a masticarla.

— ¿Quieres otra?

— Estas uvas saben…no son como las uvas muggles ¿De qué son?

— De lo que tú quieras.

— ¿Te estás burlando de mi Draco Malfoy?- frunció el ceño.

— Cuidado Hermione no te enfades o la uva se agriara, son uvas mágicas que toman el sabor de tu animo; me las mando mamá, ¿En qué estaría pensando? Mi ánimo en este momento no es demasiado dulce así que como hoy la única clase que comparto contigo es precisamente esta y en la tarde no quedaste conmigo, tenía que comerlas en el único momento del día que tendré para verte aunque me costara puntos para mi casa. Las uvas de hoy me han parecido más dulces que cualquier otro momento que pueda recordar.

— Draco- el rubio vio la mirada débil de la castaña y no pudo dejar de inclinarse para besar los labios que destacaban el dulce sabor de Hermione.

— Diez puntos más para Slytherin y no te atrevas a preguntar porque Malfoy.

_**Continuara...**_

¡Hola Chicas! Os agradesco sus comentarios, me alegra saber que tanto coqueteo y Dramione les haga bien para su día...pff jaja bueno no se si les haga bien pero igual deseo que disfruten de la historia. Que disfruten el beso de hoy, _ciao!_ :D


	12. XII

**_VISIONES_**

_6º Curso Hogwarts… _

Los ojos grises siguieron sorprendidos la figura de la mujer enfundada en el vestido _rojo_, la bruma apenas permitía distinguir el perfil de lo que Draco no pudo menos que describir como una visión cautivadora, el rubio se encontró frente al bosque prohibido al que la mujer entro sin parecer vacilante, ¿Debería seguirla? Definitivamente algo lo impulsaba a hacerlo, el que nunca seguía esos impulsos se encontró caminando por el bosque prohibido que permanecía impasible a su presencia.

La mujer avanzaba lentamente parecía esperar a que él le diera alcanza, por un momento Draco se pregunto cómo podía ver tan bien la figura estando el bosque en eterna penumbra, la mujer giro y la perdió de vista. Al girar en el mismo lugar que la mujer se detuvo al ver una nueva figura envuelta en una capa negra, su corazón se acelero al ver la mirada de su padre, la mirada severa que le dirigía siempre que lo reprendía, su padre estaba en Azkaban ¿Habría escapado?

— Padre has conseguido…- su voz pareció alterar el ambiente del bosque, el viento azoto los arboles y Draco despego la mirada, al regresar la vista al lugar donde estaba al padre se encontró con la figura de su madre que parecía más exhausta desde la última vez que la vio, mas pálida y delgada.

— ¿Cómo has podido Draco?

— Madre, ¿De qué hablas?

— Has mancillado lo único que nos quedaba, nuestro orgullo ha quedado maltrecho, no solo no mataste a Dumbledore sino que además te enrollaste con una sangre sucia ¡Traidor!

— ¡Tu no comprendes!

— Draco- a lado de Draco apareció Hermione que era quien lo había llamado— ¿Por qué estas solo?

— Hermione – el rubio se giro solo para ver que también su madre había desaparecido— Hermione, ¿Has visto?

— ¿Ver qué?- antes de que Draco terminara de reaccionar se encontró con Hermione besándolo, era la primera vez que ella tomaba la delante, siempre pensó que la castaña era demasiado tímida para lanzarse a besarlo. Conocía a Hermione tanto como se busca conocer al enemigo— ¡Quita! Hermione sería incapaz…

— ¿Incapaz?- la figura de Hermione se borro y la mujer que había seguido al principio se mostro frente a él—Estas tan solo Draco.

Draco se encontró siendo sacudido y al abrir los ojos vio a Blaise que era quien lo zarandaba con el fin de despertarlo, a su lado Nott alejaba a los curiosos, el rubio no pudo dejar de sentir el ardor de la marca tenebrosa y la sangre escurriendo por su nariz y tiñendo todo de rojo. Si todo salioa bien pronto las pesadillas terminarían.

**: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:**

**D / H  
><strong>

**: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮: ∮:**

Hermione aun podía recordar el _camino de regreso_ desde Hogsmade, podía ver a Katie Bell frente a ella y los chicos flotando, la figura inerte de una de las personas más entusiastas que había conocido en Hogwarts, en mucho aspectos Katie era completamente diferente tan ella para empezar jugaba quidditch y además era extrovertida, una persona alegre que ahora permanecía en la enfermería tumbada y prácticamente sin vida, todo por un corar maldecido que alguien le había entregado.

— Creo que fue Malfoy- fue lo primero que dijo no bien el trió entro a la sala común— ese infeliz planea algo, estoy seguro que por mandato de Voldemort ¿Qué más se puede esperar de un mortifago?

— ¿Draco un mortifago?- un montón de pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Hermione— Debes estar en un error Harry, el es demasiado joven para ser un mortifago ni si quiera a cumplido la mayoría de edad.

— Hermione yo no soy demasiado mayor y ya tengo a Lord Voldemort y toda su secta sobre mí, la edad es lo de menos- Ron apoyo a Harry como hacia siempre pero Hermione permanecía apoyando al rubio ante la sorpresa y molestia de sus amigos.

— En segundo año también lo acusaste de abrir la cámara de los secretos y al fin resulto que el nada tenía que ver, ¿Este año también lo acusaras de algo?

— ¿Acusarlo Hermione?- Harry parecía incrédulo— Malfoy está planeando algo, los tres lo vimos en el callejón Diagon y era obvio que no se trataba de algo bueno además lo he visto por los pasillo caminando como si ocultara algo.

— No debe ser algo malo como tú crees- Hermione no quiso decirle que ella misma iba por los pasillo cuidando que nada la siguiera y pudiera encontrarla con el rubio— ¡Déjalo en paz Harry!

La castaña hizo caso omiso de la mirada ofendida de Harry y a Ron menos que nadie le prestó atención, se apresuro a salir para reunirse con Draco, el rubio ya la esperaba y pareció no darse de enterado de cierta renuencia de la castaña cuando la beso.

— ¿Hoy fuiste a Hogsmade Draco?

— Si pero estuve poco tiempo tenía que regresar pronto al castillo.

— ¿Tenias?

— Si esperaba un paquete de mi madre, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Hermione?

Hermione le conto lo sucedido con Katie y no encontró ninguna reacción en el rubio.

— Bueno Hermione las mujeres siempre aceptan regalos de extraños, por supuesto no es tu caso, pero vamos un collar de regalo, ¿Qué mujer se negaría a aceptarlo?

— Katie no es tan…

— ¿Vanidosa?- el rubio sonrió de lado— Hermione incluso tu eres vanidosa- el rubio se rio y se apresuro a abrazarla, la castaña no pudo ver la expresión de frustración de Draco que una vez mas había fallado en su plan de matar a Dumbledore.

_**Continuara...**_

_**¡Hola chicas! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, debo advertirles que ya estamos en la etapa final de estos dramione, ¡Disfruten los que queden! :)  
><strong>_


	13. XIII

**_EL ENEMIGO_**

_6º Curso…_

Nott espero a que todos salieran de la habitación para confrontar a Draco, todavía estaba un poco impactado con lo que había visto en la torre Norte, Draco y Hermione Granger besándose, no decir que se besaban era poco lo que estaban haciendo era comerse uno al otro, había conocido a todas las novias del rubio y nunca vio besarlas de la manera que Draco tomaba a Hermione, solo de recordarlo se sonrojaba un poco más.

El rubio salió de la ducha ya vestido con el pantalón del uniforme y la camisa blanca, iba descalzo y en una mano llevaba la corbata, saludo a Nott y se paro frente a un espejo para poder anudar la corbata.

— ¿Qué pasa Theo? A esta hora ya estarías desayunando en el gran comedor.

— Yo estoy igual que siempre Draco, eres tu quien me preocupa.

— ¿Por lo de Dumbledore? Ya sé que el collar fue una mala idea y que tú me lo dijiste, esta vez creo que recurriré al whisky se lo hare llegar por medio de Slurghon ya sabes que el maestro de pociones siempre invita a tomar una copa a los personajes importantes del castillo, el me desagrada Nott.

— Slurghon tampoco me cae bien pero no es el método para matar a Dumbledore lo que más te ocupa.

— ¿Ah no Theo?- el rubio se rio— ¿Entonces qué es lo que me ocupa?

— Parece que prefieres pasar el tiempo en la torre norte besándote con Granger.

— ¿Qué?- el rubio miro a Theo por el espejo como un niño al que lo descubren en una travesura— ¿Qué haces aquí Theo? Estas hablando esto conmigo por una _extorsión_, un _asalto_ o debo considerarla una plática casual.

— El tiempo se te acaba Draco- como para confirmar sus palabras Theo le mostro su propio antebrazo a Draco donde la marca tenebrosa se removía— Debes dejarla o cuando la guerra empiece te será más difícil alejarte de ella.

— Theo…

— En tiempos de guerra no te puedes permitir querer a nadie, mucho menos al enemigo Draco. Te veo en clases.

Paso mucho rato antes de que Draco notara el picoteo de una lechuza en su ventana, cuando reviso el mensaje de la castaña se apresuro en ir a la habitación del castillo que Hermione le indicaba. Al llegar a ella Draco se sentó en la silla que le indico Hermione y por un momento se sintió como el acusado que espera el veredicto del jurado, por otro lado Hermione no podía dejar la idea que Harry se había encargado de cultivar en su mente, Draco era un mortífago, un servidor de la criatura más cruel e inhumana del mundo, de alguien que había intentado matar a nada más que un bebe, aquel nene había sobrevivido solo por su madre la misma que desde su _cuna_ vio morir, ¿Draco servía a semejante monstruo?

— Hermione, ¿Debería traer a mi abogado?

— ¿Eres un mortifago?- la castaña no vio reacción en Draco excepto por el silencio que le siguió.

— Lo soy Hermione pero eso tú ya lo sabías, ¿No es verdad?- el rubio se levanto de la silla y ni si quiera se puso en guardia como hacia Hermione— Nunca te dije que no lo fuera Hermione, siempre has sabido que mi lealtad esta para con mi familia y si los de mi sangre creen en el señor oscuro, ¿Qué esperabas?

— Que te negaras a llevar su marca- la castaña apunto con su varita al pecho del rubio— ¿Te dolió Draco? Debe ser terrible llevar esa marca de sangre.

— Hermione desde que entramos a Hogwarts llevamos marcas, tu llevas al león en tu pecho en cambio yo llevo a la serpiente, estas rodeada de amigos que te ven solo cuando te necesitan y yo solo tengo amigos cuando los necesito, tu memorizas libros para que te reconozcan en tanto yo los evito porque lo que menos necesito es que me comparan con mis antecesores Malfoy, tu sin tu memoria no serias nada y yo sin mi familia tampoco lo seria, ¿Entonces sería más fácil no Hermione?

— ¿Fácil Draco?- una lagrima resbaló por la mejilla de la muchacha que dejo de apuntar al pecho del rubio y en cambio le permitió acercarse hasta sentir los labios fríos en su frente— Nada de esto me parece fácil incluso no lanzarte un hechizo ahora mismo.

— ¿Un hechizo?- el rubio pensó en la ironía de que Hermione sin darse cuenta ya provocaba un hechizo sin ayuda de su varita— Te prometo que en la guerra nunca te atacare Hermione, ni con varita o con palabras.

— ¿Debería sentirme bien por eso?

— Claro que deberías, cualquier cosa que te evite algún daño debes aceptarla Hermione y no debes sentirte mal por ello.

— ¿Debo aceptarte a ti Draco?

— Si Herms al menos hasta que la persona que quieres reaccione y esa persona no soy yo.

Tiempo después en la gran guerra cuando Bellatrix Lestrange atrapo a Potter y a sus amigos Draco Malfoy no fue capaz de identificarlos tal vez por cobardía, vergüenza o algo más.

_**Continuará...**_

¡Hola chicas! Perdonen la demora en la actualización, debo decirles que estamos cerca de la recta final de este fic y que a sido muy grato leer todos sus comentarios y saber que la historia os gusta. Muchas _gracias_ por ello. En fin nos volvemos a ver pronto, saludos :D


	14. XIV

**_FORTALEZA_**

_6º Año Hogwarts_

Draco observo a Hermione, ella en cambio estaba viendo nuevamente a Weasley que ahora huía de su obstinada novia, la castaña por supuesto disimulaba su mirada lo intento con más hincapié cuando el entro en el salón pero no sirvió de mucho, de todas la facetas de Hermione la _dulce_, la estudiosa, la correcta su preferida era la de mujer de gran fortaleza.

Si hubiera sido de otra forma no lo habría atraído tanto, la castaña le recordaba esa fortaleza que el perdía día con día de manera irremediable, la torres construidas por los sangre pura se derrumbaban conforme la guerra avanzaba, en las piezas del tablero el sería la primera pieza en caer. Ella en cambio seria estratega del juego, el señor tenebroso se equivocaba de táctica, sacar a Hermione del juego seria ganar la guerra porque después de todo era ella y no Potter quien tenía en jaque al rey.

Si se acercara ahora mismo y la besara, ¿En qué lugar del tablero quedaría?

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

**D & H  
><strong>

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

— ¿Qué tanto miras Malfoy?

— ¿Buscas problemas Granger?

— Eres tú y Potter quienes pasan más tiempo en oficina del director, ¿Cierto?

— Dumbledore le está dando clases especiales a Harry.

— ¿Enserio? Ahora comprendo porque Potter tiene sobresaliente en pociones teniendo de amigo al director pues…

— No es pociones lo que le está enseñando.

— No te creo nada.

Antes de darse cuenta Hermione ya estaba de cara al rubio, la vela que alumbraba el lejano salón de la torre norte dibujo entre sombras la silueta de los enemigos, la serpiente estudiaba a la leona que parecía erizarse de enojo, sin darle importancia a la furia que ella mostraba se inclino hasta posar una de sus largas frías manos en el terso rostro. La castaña no dio señales de negarse y en cambio le permitió el beso, la caricia de su lengua con la propia, el abrazo tenso que por un momento le hizo creer en ideas románticas de él y ella juntos. Antes de ir más allá el rubio se separo.

— _Buena noches Mi-one_…

— Draco- lo llamo cuando el ya estaba cerca del resquicio de la puerta— Las clases de Harry…

— Detente Hermione- interrumpió el rubio— siempre hemos sabido para quien están nuestras lealtades no necesitas decírmelo, nuevamente hasta mañana leona.

— Las clases de Harry son secretas- dijo la castaña una vez que el rubio se marcho y después en voz alta dijo para sí misma— ¿De verdad creíste que confiara en ti dragón?

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

**D & H  
><strong>

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

El rubio no escucho sus palabras, en esos extraños días de antesala a la guerra el rubio solo tenía por amigo a Nott que era al mismo tiempo un recordatoria a su conciencia de que el descenlace de su destino estaba cerca.

— ¿Cuándo la vas a dejar Malfoy?

— Pronto Nott ya no falta mucho para que el armario este en buen uso.

— Date prisa entonces.

Draco aun recordaba a Nott que cada vez lo _cercaba_ más, el rubio seguía pensando en la pregunta que su amigo le hizo por la mañana ¿Cuándo sería capaz de dejarla?

— ¿Malfoy?

El rubio se detuvo en la entrada de la sala de usos múltiples por un momento vacilo al ver a Potter que últimamente estaba muy pendiente de él.

— ¿Qué pasa Potter? No me digas que quieres otra nariz rota- se mofo el rubio recordando el incidente del tren al llegar a Hogwarts— Oh solo está buscando pelea porque la hermana de la zanahoria prefiere a un sangre sucia ¿Es eso Potter?

— Se lo que haces Malfoy…

Por la mente del rubio paso la escena de él y Hermione besándose ¿Sabría Potter?

— Se que ocultas algo en ese maldito armario y cuando descubra de que se trata…

— Iras corriendo donde Dumbledore a contarla tu tanda de lloriqueos eso Potter no es ninguna novedad.

— Eres un mortífago, ¡No mereces estar en Hogwarts!

— Nunca he querido estar en Hogwarts Potter, porque a diferencia tuya yo si tengo una familia fuera de estas cuatro paredes en cambio tu Potter solo tiene una familia ajena, ¿Por eso te atrae la amiga de tu mejor amigo?

— ¡Cállate!

— Pobre Potter- rio el rubio- ¿Qué harías sin tus mujeres?

— Deja a Ginny fuera de esto Malfoy, ¡Ni se te ocurra acercártele!

— ¿Quién habla de la Weasley?- el rubio se giro y se fue por el pasillo sin molestarse en ver a Harry entrar a la sala de usos múltiples.

_**Continuará...**_

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:** : ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: **: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:******

_**¡Hola Chicas!**_

Bienvenidas al penultimo capitulo, ¿Os a gustado?

Confio que si, en el proximo chapter llegamos al grand escenlace. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Besos :)******  
><strong>****


	15. XV

**ELLA**

_6º Año Hogwarts._

— ¡Eureka!

Draco no podía borrar su sonrisa la primera desde hace meses, el armario funcionaba y ahora solo era cuestión de dar el aviso a los mortífagos y entonces tenderle una emboscada a Dumbledore y as terminar con su misión. Había conseguido lo que ni el propio Lord, había burlado la defensa de Hogwarts de una manera menos estrafalaria a la del señor oscuro pero igual lo había logrado. Ya no tendría que preocuparse del armario, una idea menos de la que ocuparse cuando no estaba pensando en Hermione lo siguiente era, ¿Pensar en Hermione?

Draco tuvo que sentarse en el piso sin importarle el polvo de la sala de usos múltiples o el golpe en su cabeza por culpa de un viejo perchero, la alegría del triunfo le supo amarga, había acordado con Nott que en cuanto el armario funcionara él y Hermione serian de nuevo dos enemigos que solo se encontrarían en pasillo abarrotados de gente que esperaría la primer ofensa de uno o del otro, ataques y más ataques.

— Hermione- pronuncio— _Si pudieses ser mía_...

¿Qué sucedería? Evidentemente jamás podría regresar a ocupar su lugar como primogénito Malfoy, ni pensar en su familia la cual no dudaría en desterrarlo, los sangre puras que ya lo rechazaban lo harían trizas sin su dinero o su apellido y solo ganaría a Hermione, la chica fuerte y decida que estaba enamorada de otro, la que le permitía besarla y acariciarla hasta el alba, hasta el punto más gélido de la noche para después regresar a sus papeles, fugarse era una posibilidad tentadora siempre que ella se olvidara a sí misma y entonces no podría quererla. Tenía que ser ella.

Cuando ese día Draco se encontró con la castaña no tomo con demasiado agrado la notica de que Hermione iría a la fiesta de Slurghon en compañía de Mclaggen pero de todas formas no se lo informo a Hermione, ¿Qué le iba a decir? No puedes ir a la fiesta porque me molesta que la chica con que salgo vaya con otro chico que no sea yo, no es que sea celoso, es que no me gusta la idea de solapar otra relación además de la nuestra.

Además no podía dejar de recordar de Hermione en tercer grado, no solo porque le había roto la nariz con su gancho derecho, lo que recordaba con todavía más claridad era lo guapa que se veía Hermione en su vestido y además en compañía de Víctor Krum, a todos sorprendió que la mejor amiga de Harry Potter fuera tan guapa y que además no dejara de bailar toda la noche, ¿Haría lo mismo con Mclaggen?

— ¿Draco?

— Creí que fuiste a arreglarte Hermione- el rubio giro y se encontró con la castaña enfundada en un vestido, estaba muy guapa y además se había maquillado ligeramente— ¿A qué hora es la fiesta?

— En un hora- la castaña se acerco sonriente al rubio que estaba absorto admirándola— Ahora mismo me siento halagada.

— ¿Halagada?- Draco se percato que ella había notado su impresión o más bien su embobamiento— Estas preciosa así que ten cuidado con el león.

— ¿Ron? El no irá a la fiesta.

— Me refería a Mclaggen pero ya veo quien es león que te interés- Draco se giro enojado e ignoro la disculpa de Hermione ni si quiera hizo caso del beso que la castaña dejo en su mejilla, el tiempo se estaba terminando y ya poco importaba decirle a Hermione que si su pareja se le acercaba más de lo debido, bien podía _derramar_ una copa de ponche en su cabeza.

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

**D & H  
><strong>

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

Había tenido la firme intención de decirle ese mismo día a Hermione que lo suyo estaba acabado y finiquitado hasta antes de verla abrazada a Potter en las escaleras. El de por si maltrecho salón abandonado quedo peor cuando el príncipe de Slytherin entro dando patadas y gritando blasfemias en contra de Potter, Weasley, su familia, su sangre y el lord tenebroso. ¿Qué hacia abrazada del cuatro ojos?

Al rubio le tembló la mano después de golpear uno de los armarios, la sangre le parecía igual que las lagrimas que vio _derramar_ a la castaña, ¿De qué lloraba?

— ¡Draco!- la castaña se apresuro a entrar donde el rubio— ¡Estate quieto!

El rubio se dio cuenta de que había estado caminando por el salón sin sentido, incluso había roto un armario que tenía un montón de ingredientes de pociones desde _Calcio Wada_ hasta uno que otro elixir, le parecía haberse convertido en un sonámbulo que no tenía conciencia de nada que no fuera a Hermione abrazando a Potter.

— Déjame ver tu mano- la castaña enredo la mano con un pañuelo que rápidamente se empapo de sangre.

— ¡Estabas abrazando a Potter!

— ¡Draco me estas asustando!- el rubio la tomo de los hombros y la pego contra un armario roto, la castaña se quejo pero el parecía poco interesado en el dolor de su mano y en el de ella— Si no me quitas las manos de encima te mandare a volar con un hechizo.

— Lo abrazabas, te vi Hermione, ni si quiera te separaste al verme llegar ¿De qué llorabas?

— Lloraba por Ron.

— ¿Por Ron?- el rubio la soltó y se separo apenas un centímetro— Claro y Potter te consolaba peor no lo suficiente ¿Verdad? De inmediato corriste para verme y besuquearnos un rato. Cuando regresas a tu sala común lo harás para reclamar fidelidad a ese bastardo, no eres mejor que esa ramera de Lavander Brown, Hermione alias doña perfecta mírate, estas aquí conmigo- el rubio pego un golpe al armario que paralizo un poco más a la castaña que ya tenía lagrimas rodando por su rostro- ¿Te beso ahora?- el rubio apenas si rozo los labios antes de verse empujado por un hechizo que lo mando al otro lado del salón.

— ¡Jamás Malfoy! Ni a ti ni a Ron les he pedido nada, lo acusas de bastardo cuando tú eres un apocado, viviendo siempre a las faldas de tu madre.

— ¡Sangre sucia!- grito el rubio al aula vacía. El armario estaba tan roto como el mismo. Ya había anochecido cuando el rubio regreso a la guarida de los Slytherin, al rubio no le causo mucha gracias que la priemra persona con que se topara fuera la misma que sabía todo acerca de su relación clandestina con la castaña. Theodore Nott.

— No necesitas decirme que te peleaste con Granger, se te nota en la cara.

Draco omitió deliberadamente el comentario de Nott y aun cuando intento en vano concentrarse en la clase de Slurghon no pudo dejar de buscar a Hermione por la clase, no la vio por ningún lado ni a ella o alguno de los miembros del trió dorado, su amigo que seguís su mirada le aclaro en voz baja la razón de que todos ellos estuvieran fuera de clase.

— Ron Weasley bebió el licor que envenenaste, el que estaba destinado para Dumbledore, ¿Estas frustrado Draco?

— No demasiado Theo si la comadreja se muere ya será ganancia.

— ¿De verdad?- Nott sonrió como la serpiente que era— Si muere Granger no dejara de llorar en su tumba, como está haciendo ahora pero en la enfermería ¿Qué ternura verdad?

Draco imagino a Hermione en la enfermería tomando de la mano al pelirrojo y consolándolo, si sus ofensas no habían conseguido alejarla el incidente del pelirrojo si lo haría, solo tenía que atar unos pocos cabos para saber que fue él quien enveneno la botella de Slurghon. Lo que más tristeza le daba era saber que en realidad ella siempre permaneció con el pelirrojo.

— ¿Malfoy donde cree que va?- Slurghon se sintió ofendido del desaire del rubio que se marcho de su clase, diez puntos menos para Slytherin decreto.

Su soledad lo llevo hasta el baño de Myrtle y ahí dejo libre las lagrimas que tanto había aguantado por tanto tiempo, no se percato de la fantasma que flotaba cerca de él y antes de tomar conciencia de todo lo que pasaba se encontró en un duelo frente a Potter, el había sido el primero en lanzar el hechizo y el ultimo en recibir el sectumsempra, el héroe que todos decían amar le había lanzado un maleficio de magia negra ¿Quién lo diría?

Su rostro se estrello contra las baldosas del suelo iba a morir o así lo presentía, por fin descansaría de la maldición que había caído sobre su familia, su madre lloraría y después se marcharía de Londres y probablemente se recluiría en la casa de sus ancestros, la misma donde él había crecido donde podía escuchar _el sonido de las olas_ y soñar con tomar el mar entre sus manos. Por supuesto una mera ilusión.

Pasaría algo de tiempo en esa casa con su madre, iría a la torre norte a esperar que Hermione llegara, podría besarla nuevamente y seria su compañía, entre torres edificadas se ocultaría el león y la serpiente, era una ilusión por supuesto, pero en la muerte tal vez las ilusiones durarían más tiempo.

— Draco bebe el brebaje, debes seguir bebiendo si quieres vivir- le indico Snape.

Aunque el rubio quiso negarse el maestro de DCAO siguió curándolo hasta la mañana siguiente y una vez que el chico estuvo fuera de peligro el maestro de pociones apenas si le respondió a Hermione Granger sus preguntas sobre Draco, Hermione por un breve espacio se alejo de Ron Weasley. El maestro creyó verla respirar de alivio.

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

**D & H  
><strong>

**: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****: ****:**

— ¿Draco?

El rubio miro la expresión defensiva de Hermione probablemente temía un ataque verbal o incluso uno físico, culparla lo hundiría solo un poco más, no se atrevió a acercarse más a ella, temía que si decía o hacia algo ella se fuera, se quedo mirando los ojos castaños que siempre habían sido los más sinceros que hubiera visto en su vida.

— ¿Ya te arreglaste con Weasley?

El rubio noto el sutil cambio en su mirada, incluso sus ojos repentinamente mojados que lo veían con cierta culpa, aunque ella no respondiera el ya la había visto junto al pelirrojo, la manera radiante de su perfil la que a él solo le mostraba cuando la besaba, cuando se inclinaba primero rozando los labios para en principio sentir el cálido aliente.

— No pensaba venir Draco.

— Lo se Hermione por eso agregue la palabra despedida a mi nota, ¿No es verdad?

Lo siguiente que pasaría seria verla marchar y entonces podría ir con toda calma a enfrentarse a su misión, podría matar a Dumbledore sin miedo de que ella lo mirara con desprecio. Ya no volvería nunca a aproximarse hasta plantar el _beso_ deseado, la unión más legitima de su afecto por ella.

La volvería a ver en la guerra y la miraría no con el amor que ella misma ignoraba, tal vez si la hubiera llamado amor ella se habría dado cuenta y entonces se habría alejado antes de tiempo, antes de darla la suficiente fuerza de enfrentase al destino delineado para él.

— Adiós Draco.

— Hasta la guerra Hermione.

Una vez que estuvo frente a Dumbledore el rubio empuño más su varita, el director estaba a su merced, no había vuelta atrás para nada sucedido en el último año, escuchar la voz que siempre había considerado llena de sabiduría aumento sus nervios. La muerte del director la entristecería a ella, él que nunca había admitido admiración por alguien que fuera de la casa del león no logro decir el hechizo imperdonable, le había fallado a todos.

— No puedo matarlo.

— No eres un asesino Draco- fue lo último que escucho decir al director y después escucho las voces de Bellatrix, Snape y finalmente el grito desgarrado de Potter.

La última mirada que Draco Malfoy dirigió a Hogwarts no fue de miedo o desesperación, su mirada parecía más bien guardar el secreto de un cariño prohibido entre serpiente y león, finalmente iba a enterrar ese secreto igual que sucedería con Dumbledore, todo regresaba al orden para el príncipe Slytherin.

_**FIN**_

**: ****: ****: ****B E S O S : R O B A D O S********: ****:******


End file.
